


Pent Up

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Futa, GP, Incest, Pollination, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: It can be hard to find time for stress relief when you're in an elite combat school for life threatening situations. Ruby knows that all too well as it seems like she keeps getting interrupted. Hopefully all that bad luck pays off in the end. Pollination, Futa!Ruby, one-shot.





	Pent Up

It was a strange arrangement to many, but to team RWBY there really wasn’t any other way. They loved each other, and that was that. Of course for Ruby it came with an added bonus. Having a bit of “extra equipment” as Yang called it made her a bit self-conscious at first, however it turned out that not only did Weiss and Blake not care, they even enjoyed it, and each other too of course.

Unfortunately though, training to be a huntress wasn't an easy job. Classes, workouts, missions, and homework kept them very busy. Too busy for Ruby's taste. She had to work twice as hard to make up for skipping a couple years. With all of them having limited free time, and Ruby least of all, it was hard to find a chance to actually do anything. It had been a month already since the last time she got laid and she hadn't been able to get farther than a few make out sessions that just managed to get her turned on before she had to stop.

It wasn't that Ruby had to have sex all the time, she had read stories like that but it wasn't her. She could go as long as anyone without getting off. Of course that didn't mean she liked it. With three very different but all equally sexy girls in the dorm it was very easy to get distracted, especially when she remembered what all she had done with each of them.

Now she was sitting at a desk, alone in their dorm, trying to get some work done. Thinking about her gorgeous teammates didn't help that though. All it did was cause her hard shaft to strain beneath her pajama pants, forcing her to reach down and adjust it, tucking it under the waistband. Getting back to writing out her report she again found her mind wandering, and she hadn't gotten any softer.

"Ugh, fine." She says, pushing the chair back a bit. Pushing down her pajamas and panties a bit she let her hard cock out, a bit of precum already coming out. She wraps a hand around it and begins to slowly move it up and down, spreading the precum over it for lubricant as she does. "Ahh that is so much better." She says. Just then she's interrupted as the door opens, causing her to jump and lean forward in an attempt to hide her cock.

"Ruby?" Weiss asks, closing the door behind her, "What were you doing?"

"Um, homework?" Ruby says, causing a raised eyebrow from Weiss. "Okay." She leans back, "I just, it's been a while alright."

"Would you like some help?" Weiss asks.

"Really?" Ruby perks up a bit.

"I suppose I could... lend a hand. Only if you promise to do your homework afterwards though."

"Yeah, sure, of course." Ruby says with a grin.

"Alright then, sit back." Weiss says. As Ruby does so, putting her arms on the arms of the chair, she walks over. Putting one hand on the back of the chair she leans around and reaches down, wrapping her left hand around Ruby's shaft. She starts moving her hand up and down, stroking it gently.

"Ohhh, Weiss." Ruby moans out. Feeling someone else touch her, especially after so long, was fantastic. Of course the fact that it was Weiss, who was good with her hands anyway, just made it even better. "That feels so good."

"You really were worked up weren't you?" Weiss says as she strokes, moving her fingers a bit in a way she knew Ruby enjoyed."

"Oh yesss." She says, "It's been a month and I haven't gotten off."

"Hmm, then I guess you're very eager to do so." She says, squeezing and relaxing her hand in a pattern as she stroked.

"Gahhh, oh yeah, definitely." Ruby says, "I haven't gone this long in years."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I came along to help."

"Very very good." Ruby says, bucking her hips a bit. "It feels so good." She hooked her legs behind the legs of the chairs to keep from bucking too much as she started to get close. Before she could though the door opened again and Yang burst in.

"Hey guys, woah." She says. "I see you're busy."

"Yes, very, keep going Weiss." Ruby says.

"What is it?" Weiss asks.

"Nora, in the courtyard, she... well you gotta see for yourself." Yang says with a grin. "Come on you can finish later." She says and runs out.

"Well I suppose we should go." Weiss says, letting go and straightening up. She pulls a handkerchief out of a pocket and wipes her hand off.

"What? No, please." Ruby says.

"If we don't Yang will just barge in and drag us there. Now pants up and come on." Weiss says and walks out.

"Ugh, awful." Ruby says, pulling up her pants and doing her best to hide her erection. "Stupid Yang getting in the way." She grumbles as she heads out.

…

Ruby turned the page as she read, sitting back on Blake's bed. It was easier than climbing up to her own, especially with the bookshelf being so low. It was definitely a good book, she could see why Blake had recommended it, but she wished she'd been warned about one part. She'd just reached the smut that she didn't know was in it.

Usually she wouldn't mind, but it had been over two months since she'd gotten off. The few times she'd managed to get close, such as when Weiss helped her, something always got in the way. It was very annoying. Now though she finally had some more alone time, and a very good book to help her. Reaching down she pushed down her pajama pants a bit, letting out her already hard shaft, and began to stroke it softly as she read. She'd barely been at it five seconds when the door opened. Moving the book down to cover herself her head shot up to see Blake.

"Hello, Ruby." She says, looking over at her. "Enjoying the book I see."

"Oh uh yeah, it's great." She says. "Thanks for telling me about it."

"Glad to help." Blake says, "I think I can guess which part you're at."

"Sorry, it's just been a while." Ruby says, "I promise I wouldn't have gotten any on the book."

"That's fine." Blake says, "I did the same thing after all."

"Wait really?” Ruby asks, a bit surprised. Now there was an image that certainly wasn’t going to calm her down anytime soon.

"Yes, really." Blake says, "Right there in that bed your sitting on. I even thought of you while I did it."

"Wow. Um, thanks?" Ruby says, not really sure how to respond to that, other than to be very turned on. "That's flattering, I guess."

"I'm glad you think so." Blake says, walking over with a bit of sway in her hips. "Would you care to recreate part of it?" She asks in a sultry tone.

"Yes." Ruby answers without hesitation. "I mean, I hadn't hardly gotten into that part yet but whatever it is, yes please."

"Don't worry, what I had in mind is very simple. I know you'll enjoy it." She says, crawling onto the bed towards Ruby. Reaching up she pulls the book out of her hands and sets it aside gently. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Ruby says with a nod.

"Good." Blake says, taking Ruby's cock in hand. She leans in and licks up it. She slides her tongue up Ruby's shaft, flicking it off the head a few times. Then she moves up and circles her tongue around the head before going down on it, taking it into her mouth and sucking gently.

Ruby lets out a very happy moan at that. It had been far far too long since she'd gotten a blowjob, and getting one from Blake after reading a dirty book was just even better. The warm, wet feeling of her mouth moving up and down caused her muscles to tighten and her breathing to get faster. "Ohh Blake yes." She moans out, leaning back and putting one hand behind her on the bed and the other on Blake's head.

Blake lets out a soft hum around Ruby's shaft as she moved up and down it, her tongue sliding over the bottom of it. Pulling back she focused just behind the head, where she knew Ruby was most sensitive.

"Oh gods yes!" Ruby cries out and bucks her hips instinctively for a moment. Blake's tongue was so soft. Her mouth was so warm, and wet, and the suction was blissful. She was getting close already, she needed to cum and she wanted to do it right now into Blake's mouth. It wouldn't be the first time she'd done so.

A loud buzzing sound went through the room then, two scrolls going off at the same time. Blake pulled off, much to Ruby's protest, and looked at her own. "Glynda. We need to head to the training grounds." She says. "Guess we need to get going."

"Noooooo." Ruby groans loudly, "I'm so close, just a few more minutes, please." She begs.

"Sorry, you know how Glynda is if we're late, and you need to get changed, fast."

"Ugh, fine." Ruby says, sitting up.

"Good, I’ll head on out, you get dressed and hurry down." With that she gets up and heads out the door as Ruby gets up to change, a small smirk on her face as she closes the door behind her.

…

Ruby stretched as she walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her after her shower. She didn't usually take long, not wanting to hog the bathroom from the others given how small it was. Of course if she'd known what was waiting for her she might have gone even faster, or taken a lot longer.

Standing in the middle of the room, bent over and removing her shorts, was her sister. She'd already pulled off her top, and her panty clad ass was currently the thing most occupying Ruby's vision. As she stood back up Ruby's vision followed, even Yang's back was gorgeous, all strong and toned and rippling with muscle.

Yang glanced over her shoulder as she heard the door open, a smile coming to her face. "Oh hey Sis. I was just getting ready for a shower myself. Weiss has plans or something for dinner so she asked us to get ready."

"Cool." Ruby says, looking up and down Yang's body. No matter how many times she saw it it was still wonderful. Long, strong legs, beautiful abs, powerful arms, and of course those so-good-they-were-almost-famous breasts. After going three months without a shot at relief, it was not surprise that Ruby could do nothing but stare, and that staring brought with it something peeking out from under the towel.

"Well looks like you're ready for something, just not dinner." Yang says with a smirk, glancing down at Ruby's cock.

"Huh? Oh!" Ruby says, moving her hands down to cover it. "Sorry, I just got distracted."

"I can tell. Can't blame you though, I'm pretty hot stuff." Yang says, raising her arms and flexing a bit. "Of course, you already know just how hot it can get."

"Yeah, I do. I really do." Ruby says. She definitely had some experience in that area. Very fun experience too.

"Well maybe we have time for a bit more. I mean if I'm gonna get all hot, sweaty, and covered in something sticky, I should do it before my shower, right?" Yang asks, walking forward slowly as her grin changed to a more lecherous one.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ruby asks, taking a step back but running into the wall. She definitely wanted to, but every time she'd tried to do anything with anyone lately she just ended up getting stopped. She didn't want that to happen again.

Yang put one hand on the wall by Ruby's head and leaned down. "How is making my little sister feel good not a good idea?" She asks. Then she dips her head down, skipping Ruby's lips and going instead to her neck, sucking on it firmly. Her free hand moves and grabs the towel, pulling it away and dropping it to the ground before returning to slowly start stroking Ruby's shaft.

"Ohhhh, goooddd." Ruby moans out, her hands reaching up to wrap around Yang.

"Yeah you like that don't you, Ruby?" Yang asks, moving her hand from the wall to Ruby's breast, squeezing and massaging it as she stroked her.

"Yes, a lot." Ruby says.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." She says before biting down on Ruby's neck, not hard enough to draw blood but more than hard enough for her to feel it.

"Oh gods Yang!" Ruby cries out, her hips bucking into Yang's hand.

"Yeah say my name." Yang says, pumping a bit faster and squeezing Ruby's breast a bit harder.

"Yang I'm close, more please." Ruby begs.

"Oh don't worry, you'll definitely-"

"What is going on here?" Comes a shout. Both Yang and Ruby look over to see Weiss standing in the doorway. "I tell you to get ready and you're over here jerking off your sister? You need to get clean, not all sweaty."

"Weiss please I’m close!" Ruby says, desperate for her release.

"No! Both of you, ready, now. Yang, go take your shower, Ruby, get dressed. You know what, actually, I’ll help you get dressed. It may not be black tie but it's still a nicer place, I don't need you wearing muddy combat boots there."

"Alright, alright, I’m going." Yang says. Moving away from Ruby, who gives a moan of protest, she grabs a towel and heads into the bathroom. Just before closing the door she gives a wink at Weiss, who barely suppresses a returning grin.

"Now then Ruby, lets pick you out something nice." Weiss says, walking over to the closet.

"Okay." Ruby say, walking awkwardly with her erection towards the closet. At least maybe Weiss' lectures would make it go away.

...

Four months. It had been four months since she had gotten off. That had to be like, a record or something. Every time she tried touching herself, something got in the way. Classes, training sessions, her team. Even her teammates were bad. It seemed like they were trying to get her worked up just so they could leave her. She knew they were having sex with each other behind her back too. They did it all the time. Not that she ever cared, but now it was just unfair. Why did they get to get off when she couldn't?

She was tempted to try it again now, but she knew what would happen. It always happened. She'd get going, get just about there, and then she'd get interrupted. It was like a curse. That was it. Someone had cursed her to edging, never able to cum again. The only other explanation was her team was somehow setting up an elaborate and crazy scheme to keep her from cumming by teasing her all the time, but that was impossible. It was _her_ job to come up with crazy elaborate schemes after all.

Just as luck would have it, she was right. If she had started she'd have been interrupted as Weiss walked in. She was sure Weiss would have offered to help, they always did, but then they left before she could get finished.

"Hello, Ruby." Weiss says as she closes the door behind her.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby says back from her bed. "What are you up to?"

"Not much. I was just in the library with Blake." She answers.

"Oh really? Anything good?"

"Well she did find one interesting thing." Weiss says, and then her tone changes, lowering. "In fact, it reminded me of you."

"Reminded you of me? How?" Ruby asks, setting aside her scroll.

"Well, you see." Weiss jumped up to the bed, sitting on it. "There was a girl in the story who happened to have your same... trait."

"Oh." Ruby says.

"And it got me to thinking just how long it had been since I'd found time for that." Weiss says as she takes off her shoes.

"It has been a while." Ruby says. She knew where it sounded like this was going, but she was skeptical.

"That it has. So I thought I'd come back now while there was time and fix that." Weiss tosses her socks aside now.

Ruby licks her lips. It sounded good, it really did, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. "That uh, that's great and all, but maybe we shouldn't, wouldn't want to be interrupted after all."

"Oh, do you not want to?" Weiss asks. "I was sure you would."

"I'll be alright."

"Even if I made a..." She puts her legs up, resting on Ruby's. "special offer?"

Ruby swallowed. Okay that was a special deal. None of her teammates shared her that with her, but they'd obliged on a few occasions. Especially when they really wanted to get to her. To get that offer now, after so long without any release... "Well if you're going to insist I guess it would be rude to say no, right?" Ruby says.

"I thought you might feel that way." Weiss says. "Let me see it."

Ruby doesn't hesitate, reaching down and pushing her pajama pants down, her panties as well, letting free her still soft but quickly hardening shaft.

"Oh my, it seems you do like that idea." Weiss says, moving one foot to touch Ruby's shaft with her toe as it began to stand up a bit straighter. She ran it up and down it gently, letting Ruby take her time in getting harder.

"Ye-yeah." Ruby says, biting her lip. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Why not? I've done it before." Weiss says, now putting both feet on either side of Ruby's erect cock, moving them up and down slowly.

"Yeah, once, ohhhh." Ruby says as her breathing starts to get heavy. She was getting a foot job, from Weiss. This was definitely a good day. Even if she got stopped she could still say it happened. As long as that was true she didn't even care. Okay she did care, just not as much.

Putting her hands behind herself for support Weiss moved her feet up and down. Then she ran her toes over the head of the shaft and circled around it before sliding down the bottom of it, all the way to the base and then back up again.

Ruby let out a shuddering breath as she felt it, looking down and watching Weiss' feet move up and down her hard cock. It twitched as a small bit of precum formed at the head and she had to hold back the urge to reach down and stroke it too.

Of course, just as she feared, they were interrupted. The door opened and Blake walked in, her nose in one book with another under her arm. “Hey Weiss I got that book you were-“ She stops as she looks up to see what’s happening.

“You did? Thank you.” Weiss says, her feet stopping. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know, just seemed like you wanted it.” Blake says, “So were you two busy?”

“Yes.” Ruby says.

“Only a little.” Weiss says.

“I see.” Blake sets the books aside on a desk. “So you don’t mind me joining you then?”

“Not at all.” Weiss says, moving to the side.

Blake jumps up onto the bed then, settling beside Weiss. “So, feet for Ruby? Something special?”

“No, just thought it would be a good thing to do.”

“Well I guess I can go along with it.” She says and takes off her boots, tossing them to the floor, followed by her socks.

Ruby looks between them, her eyes flicking back and forth. She hadn’t wanted Weiss to stop; she’d been afraid it was over. Now Blake was up here as well, and seemed to be about to take Weiss’ place. She couldn’t believe her luck.

“Mind if I take over?” Blake asks, wiggling her toes a bit.

“Go right ahead.” Weiss says.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.” Ruby agrees, nodding.

Blake smirks as she moves her feet to Ruby’s cock, running one up and down it while the other rubs against the head. Then she spreads her toes on one out and puts the shaft between her big and second toe, beginning to move up and down, stroking it while holding it in place with her other foot.

“Oh wow, Blake.” Ruby moans out. She grips at the covers as she leans back, biting her lip.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.” Blake says, twisting her foot that was around Ruby’s shaft to add a different feel.

“Ahhh yesyesyesyesyes.” Ruby says, screwing her eyes shut and bucking her hips.

Blake slides her foot down and then slips the other one around Ruby’s cock the same as the first at about halfway, and starts moving both up and down in sync. She keeps going for a few minutes and then switches, moving them to meet each other and then separate again.

Ruby’s chest rises and falls rapidly as she gets closer and closer to the edge. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to be toying with her. Her eyes shot open as she heard the door do the same, Yang bursting in.

“Hellooooo!” She sang out. Her eyes found the three of them as she closed the door and she grinned. “What’s going on here?”

“We were just helping your sister some.” Weiss says.

“Lending a hand?” Yang asks, “Or a foot.”

“Four feet, actually.” Blake says, “Weiss’ first and then mine.”

“Oh really?” Yang asks, “Well we could always make it six.” She says as she bends down, undoing her boots and taking them off.

“Wait, you mean it?” Ruby asks. She had been sure the forces of nature were going to conspire to keep her from getting off, but now she might get all three of her teammates to do her? It was like she’d been saving all that bad luck only for the _best_ luck to come along.

“Of course I do, can’t let these two have all the fun.” Yang says, taking off her socks and jumping up to the bed. “Oof, little crowded up here.”

“We can rearrange.” Weiss says. She moves up by Ruby, lying on Ruby’s left side while Blake moved up and lays on Ruby’s right, giving Yang room below her. Then she shared a look with Blake and they both reached down, grabbing the hem of Ruby’s shirt and lifting it off of her.

“What are you- ohhh.” Ruby says as they both reach down and grope her breasts, massaging them at the same time.

“That’s right Ruby, just sit back and let us do the work.” Yang says as she moves her feet to Ruby’s erect shaft. She curls her toes around the sides of it and begins moving up and down, similar to jerking Ruby with her feet. As she did Blake and Weiss leaned in, sucking on Ruby’s neck while massaging her breasts.

Ruby moans loudly at the treatment. All three gorgeous women were playing with her at the same time. She wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “I’m… I’m… I’m close.” She says.

“Good.” Yang says, using one foot to hold Ruby’s shaft as the moves the other to rub the bottom of her foot up and down her cock quickly.

Ruby gasped and moaned, bucking her hips a bit against Yang’s feet. Just a few moments more and finally months of waiting paid off. With a cry she had what was undoubtedly the biggest orgasm of her life, her load shooting back onto herself, landing on her chest and abs. Letting her arms go she collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and twitching a bit.

“I think we broke her.” Yang says with a chuckle.

“Wow.” Ruby says, “I was wrong before. The food fight wasn’t it. This is the real best day ever.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Ruby.” Blake says. “But we’re not done yet.”

“We’re not?” Ruby asks.

“No.” Weiss says. “You have four months saved up don’t you? We’ll be sure to get every bit out.”

“Wait you knew about that?”

“Of course.” Blake says, “But now we have four months’ worth to handle in one night.”

“Oh…” Ruby says, her eyes going wide as all three of her girlfriends smiled at her with strange, lecherous looks. It was going to be a very long, and very good, night.

**Author's Note:**

> One more request done. First Pollination too. Well, shouldn't be too long before I'm caught up again, hopefully. Until next time, don't forget to comment (please), and have a nice day!


End file.
